Red rose and the Silver Dragon
by jade-green182
Summary: After many years of uncontrollable fighting, Ginny sees what life is like for Draco. They slowly become closer, and realize that the one person that will bring them happiness was in front of them.
1. Losing the Innocence

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1                                   Rose red and the sliver Dragon

Summary: after many years of uncontrollable fighting, Ginny sees what life is like for Draco. They slowly become closer, and realize that the one person that will bring them happiness was in front of them. 

Chapter one: Losing the Innocence 

Run, run, run, run. Keep going, must keep going. They are coming; I can't let them find me. Oh please help me, don't let them take me away. What's happening? I'm falling into the darkness…no…don't let them get me… 

Brown eyes blinked continuously into the darkness that was swallowing her up. Slowly, the dark familiar room in the burrow came into a hazy focus but as she tossed, she realized she actually was falling. _Bang!_ Ginny Weasley opened her eyes and saw the dark oak floor of her bedroom and realized she was spread across it. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up and cringed as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She let her hand linger up her smooth arm and gently stroke it until the pain had faded. _Why am I on the floor? _She thought in her head, and with a large sigh, stood up. Her legs were oddly shaky, and as she sat back on her bed, she remembered the horrid dream that had caused her to fall from her bed. 

Lately, it seemed as her nightmares were actually happening. They felt so real she thought one night she would fall asleep and never see the sun rise again. Pausing, only briefly, she tried to remember what he dream was about, but only remembering the dead end of it. Running. Why was she running? No, the question was _whom _she was running from. Slowly, she lay back down, and silently decided that her thoughts would have to wait until the morning time. Tomorrow was September 1st and the excitement of starting her 6th year of Hogwarts was fluttering around in her stomach as though some one had released thousands of butterflies and they were trying to escape. As her eyes closed, her thoughts left her and she felt the weight of her nervousness being lifted off of her, little did she know miles away lay a boy, his gray eyes piercing into the nights sky. 

 _Slytherin king…future Death Eater…a Malfoy…why am I such a wimp?_ These thoughts were flashing through Dracos mind as his eyes looked over the large acres of the Malfoy property. The dark forest that was near the Malfoy home seemed to absolutely glow in the moons light even though it was nearing morning. Sitting on the ledge of his window, Draco pulled his long, slender legs towards his body. He sat there, for a moment, rocking back and forth humming a quiet song to himself until he stopped with a look of disgust on his face. "Why am I here?" He asked out loud. Receiving no answer, he gave up and ran a large hand through his platinum blonde hair. He always hated his blonde locks, but it was almost like his trademark. His blonde hair made him known as a Malfoy, and he loved the scared expression he would get at school from the young students that attended Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. They knew who he was before he even mentioned his name. Letting a smooth grin appear on his face, he leaned back and closed his eyes momentarily. Suddenly, he opened them, his long eyelashes fluttering. 

Why was it so quiet? He knew what was happening when things were quiet… As he slowly stood up, he tried to walk as hushed as possible, but still his hard wood floor made the odd creek and crack. He pulled up his black silk boxers that he had been wearing for bedtime. He had no shirt on so his well toned body showed. Over the summer, he had worked his body to the max. He wanted to make sure he was fit well for his final year of Hogwarts, and he wanted to make sure Slytherin won the Quidditch cup and beat the Gryffindors once and for all. He slowly made his way over to his large chamber door and with one smooth tug opened it widely. Stepping out into the hallway of the manor, he looked to his left. He saw nothing. Breathing heavily, he turned his head to the right. A small beam of light was shining from Lucius Malfoys bedroom. The door was barely ajar, but enough for the light to escape its walls. 

He knew he had to go see if his father was all right, but he had barely enough courage in him to leave his bedroom. Slowly, he made his way towards the master bedroom, and when he was close enough, he could hear two male voices. "Yes, Master I know I have failed you, but I _will_ get him one day but I need more time." Lucius Malfoys voice rang through Dracos mind. "You have failed me. You will be given more time, but if you disappoint me again, you will be _severely _punished." The shrill voice of the dark lord could be heard, and the blonde boy felt a shiver run through his spine. Shaking his head, he heard a small _pop _and then his fathers voice curse. For a moment, nothing could be heard until the door flew open and Draco was staring eye to eye with his father. "Were you eaves dropping?  Did you hear what he said?" His fathers voice had anger flying off of it and his gray eyes were on fire with the anger that what going through his body like an electric shock. "I-I didn't hear any-" Draco stammered and took a step back, but his father was too quick for him. He reached out and grabbed a hand full of Dracos blonde hair. Draco winced and felt his father pulling him towards the hidden door in his bedroom that would lead down to cold dungeon. The large door opened, and his father pushed him down the stairs. He landed at the bottom of them and he whimpered. A drip of blood fell from his lip onto the palm of his hand. Lucius walked up to him and directed a straight kick into his son's stomach. Grabbing Dracos arm, he pulled up the seventeen yet old boy, and dragged him to the wall of the dungeon. He raised Dracos arms and locked them to the hand cuffs on the wall. Draco slowly opened his eyes, and he realized what was going to happen. He begged his father to let him go, but Lucius merely laughed a high-pitched laugh that stung Dracos ears. Lucius stepped up to Draco, so close Draco could feel his fathers warm breath on his face. Draco closed his eyes tightly, and the last thing he heard was, "Don't worry my son, it will only hurt for a moment…" The unzipping of his fathers black trousers could be heard.  His innocence was being ripped from his. 

Later that night, Draco awoke in his bed. He was lying on his silk black sheets and he stirred. Wincing, he felt a sharp pain run up all through his body and he instantly knew what happened. He sat up but yelped as he realized he could hardly sit. Standing up, he walked over to his mirror on his dresser. He looked at his swollen  lip and he felt a tear fall down his face. Wiping it away quickly, he felt the sting of the salty tear entering his wounded lip. Clenching his jaw, he raise his hands and covered his eyes. Tomorrow he would return back to school, and little did he know, his life would be change…forever. 


	2. It begins Ginny POV

         **                                                                 Red rose and the Silver Dragon**

**Chapter 2- It begins-(Ginnys POV)**

**Rated:R**

**Summary: after many years of uncontrollable fighting, Ginny sees what life is like for Draco. They slowly become closer, and realize that the one person that will bring them happiness was in front of them.**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I am making chapter two sort of continued because it is very long so far and I haven't even talked about Draco! So yeah, keep on reading and sending me reviews! I love reading them! ^_^**

A beam of golden sun light shone through the window of the Burrow as Molly Weasley opened the curtains to her beautiful daughters room. Ginny tossed and with a low groan, opened her eyes. Red hair was thrown all over her face and she grumpily removed it enabling her to see her plump mothers round face. It seemed to glow as she said in her high voice, "Get up! Get up! You don't want to miss the train." Mrs.Weasley walked straight up to Ginny and pulled her dark crimson sheets off of Ginny. The sixteen-year-old girl groaned and curled in a ball, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. Sighing loudly, Mrs. Weasley said in a demand, "Well, get up now or you will be _walking_ to Hogwarts." And with that last remark, walked from her daughters' room slamming the door behind her. Five minutes later, Ginny had slowly pulled her self up from her soft bed, and with a small stumble, walked over to the large mirror on her door. The reflection that looked back at her was very different then what she had seen when she left Hogwarts for the summer. Growing to only be about 5'3, she had a nice willowy body and was heavy in _all_ the right places. Her bottom was round and full that went down into long lean legs. Her flat stomach lead up to her full upper half of her body. Of course, she was considered a tomboy and would let **no one** know what true beauty she had. Of course, she had the fire red hair and the freckles kissed only the top of her nose. Her nicely arched eyebrows and large eyes were the highlight of her face. The eye color was a strange brown that looked like melted chocolate that was framed in long eyelashes. Just as she was about to pick up her brush, her mother rushed back into her room only saying five words, "Wake up Ron and Harry!" Before rushing back out.  Turning away from the mirror, she thought of her self as plain. She always wanted to be gorgeous like Hermione turned out to be. With out looking back at the mirror she walked into the hall and was confronted with the havoc of her home. As soon as she entered the hall, all she could hear was the harsh scream of her mother and the vivid scent of frying eggs. Fred and George had been staying with them for a few weeks in the summer. Their Wizard Weezes had taken a turn for the better. They had opened a store, and the galleons seemed to be flying in. She came to the conclusion that her mothers yelling had to be a result of Fred and George. 

Walking through the small halls, she stopped in front of Rons' door. Raising her hand, she knocked on it lightly until she realized they obviously weren't going to wake up that easily. Pushing it open, she let her eyes fall onto the two boys, one with amazingly dark black hair and the other with hair as vibrant as blood. They were both sound asleep and Ron was snoring (rather loudly) with his mouth hanging open. Harry lay on his cot silently, breathing deeply with a smile on his face. Ginny grinned to her self, and slowly walked over to Harry's cot trying to avoid all the rubbish that had been thrown around the room. Leaning down, she softly rubbed his bare back and whispered, "Harry, wake up…its time to get up." The white top that she had been wearing had fallen open around the neck, and as Harrys emerald eyes opened, he got a full bird eyes view of her chest. His eyes went wide as a sly grin formed on his lips. "Hellllo Ginny!" He said, and as soon as Ginny looked down she realized what he was staring up. Yelping, she immediately stood up and ran out of the room, hearing Rons voice say groggily, "What's going 

on?"

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, the car was packed and every one was on the front lawn. Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all saying their goodbye. Mrs. Weasley decided that she would stay behind with Fred and George to baby sit, and leave the dropping off of the children to Mr. Weasley. 

The five of them were all packed tightly in the enlarged car as they lifted off the ground and started on their way to the busy train station were they would say good-bye and start another eventful year of Hogwarts. Little did Ginny know, it would be the most eventful and the most unforgettable year of her life.


	3. It begins Draco POV

**Chapter 3- It begins- (Dracos POV)**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: after many years of uncontrollable fighting, Ginny sees what life is like for Draco. They slowly become closer, and realize that the one person that will bring them happiness was in front of them.**

**Authors note: Hey guys, keep sending me your reviews! I love reading them!**

The room was dark as Draco slowly stood up. After the previous night, he hadn't really fallen back to sleep, just sort of laid on his bed praying his father would not come back to his room. Slowly, he forced him self to look down on his chest where his father had kicked him. A large black and blue bruise had appeared and as he reached down, his long index finger touched it he almost threw up from the pain. Shaking his head slowly, he quietly (and carefully) stood up taking a few steps towards his door. He wanted to make sure his father was gone before he started to get ready to leave for school. Normally, his father did not escort him to King's cross station and he was very glad when a house elf ran up to tell him that his father had to leave on some unexplained 'business'. Draco snarled at the house elf and watched it run away with the smell of fear wafting up his nose. Turning away from the door, Draco relaxed. His father wasn't here, which meant he wouldn't have to see him until after Christmas (considering he would probably be forced to stay at school for the holidays). As he walked to his washroom, he paused for a moment to grab his wand and continued to venture into his private washroom. Closing the door, he looked his face over in the mirror. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to touch his lip, ignoring the searing pain that shot through his face. With his free hand, he picked up his wand and pointed it at his lip, muttering a spell that he had learned from reading one of his fathers many charm books. 

Draco appearance had changed as well. Over the years of Quidditch that he played his body turned from very lanky into very well built and muscular. His blonde hair had grown, and it now hung loosely into his eyes. People compared his hair to some one who did a muggle sport they named 'smurfing' or something but he had never heard of it. Why would he _want_ to hear about it? His eyes were a shade of light gray and a little blue made then seen as cold as ice. His skin was still pale, and smooth but it made his eyes stand out greatly. When he stood up tall, he would easily be measured to about 6'3. His body had filled in and his face turned handsome. Every girl in Hogwarts was afraid of Draco, but yet attracted to him. His dangerous personality made him seem like the bad boy all the girls Draco came in contact with wanted. It had to be said, he had gotten his fair share of woman that he used for one purpose only. Sex(Hey he's a seventeen year old boy, what do you expect!). He would sleep with them, and the next day be on to his next victim. 

Turning from the mirror, he made his way to his large shower. Stopping in front of it, he put his fingers on the top of his boxers, and pulled them down and let them fall softly onto the cold ceramic floor. Stepping from them, he walked the rest of the way to his shower naked. Reaching into the shower, he turned the faucet on, and made the water nice and hot. Stepping into the steam, it was a surprise as the cascade of hot water fell onto his naked body. Reaching for the soap, he rubbed the bar up and down his chest, lathering himself with the white frothy suds that came from the soap. He let his hands roam down his body, and lightly linger and he shut his eyes and licked the water from his lips. He lightly touched him self, still rubbing soap all over his body.

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As he finished in the shower, he stepped out, dripping water all over the floor. Reaching around with his eyes closed, he grabbed a large white towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Slowly, he walked out of the washroom and into his over sized bedroom. While he was in the shower, some one (_a house elf_ he thought in his head) had brought and folded neatly on his bed a nice pressed pair of black trousers and a soft black sweater. Droppings his towel, he walked up to the bed, and pulled on the green silk boxers that had also been placed on the bed. As he started to get dressed his mind flashed to what he heard his father saying last night. _I will get him…_Get who? Potter? A Weasley? These questions flew through Dracos head as he finished dressing.

Glancing around his room, he knew it would be one of the last times he would ever see it, and as he turned around to walk out be grinned. He was going to make his last year of Hogwarts memorable. He walked down the hall of the Malfoy manor, and stopped at the large stairway. In front of the door was a large trunk with the Slytherin crest on it, evidently his school trunk. As he made his way down the flight of stairs a tall, blonde woman appeared and simply stared at him. Her beautiful blue eyes sharply watched his every step, and stared daggers at him as their eyes met. "I have come to say good bye, my dear son." Narcissa Malfoys voice chimed. Dracos eyes went into a glower and he nodded. With out another word, he walked straight to the closet that was located beside the tall doors and opened it retrieving his black cloak. As he did this, Narcissa did not comment. Her son would one day see that what she did to him was not cruel but out of love. 

Draco did not notice that his mother had left, but he really didn't care what she did. Calling for a house elf to grab his luggage, he took one last glance at the manor, as he made his way out the door to begin his schooling year. As the could September air blew on his face as he exited the manor, he could feel that this year would be his best year yet.  


End file.
